


My Hero

by RoseRose



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, Light Angst, M/M, Marvel Trumps Hate 2020, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Tony's thoughts on Steve during/inspired by sabrecmc's How to Date a Superhero Without Even Trying
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thank You Fics Round 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771753) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 



> For Marvel Trumps Hate 2020, gifted to sabrecmc by Sineala.
> 
> Sabre requested a poem inspired by one of her fics, and How to Date a Superhero Without Even Trying is my favorite of her fics, so hence the poem. (Chapter Three of Thank You Fics Round 3)

Steve.

It came around again

The same name in his head

It’s over but it’s not

Thought they’d be done

But he’s calling out for help

And the only one on the other end

Is a man who he left

Who probably wasn’t

Listening to a thing but

Maybe he will.

Steve.

That’s what it always came to

Why did he leave him

He didn’t disappear

Into his vices when he had

A partner instead of whatever

You could call his date.

Old fashioned he may be

But that translated into

Being there, being safe.

A solid presence.

Steve.

Staid he may be but also

His rock in so many ways

Letting go had been wrong

Spreading his wings was

Just flying away from where

He wanted to be

But maybe he can catch

His grip once more

On the other end of

The phone.

Steve.

Someone who would be there

Hold his hair, take care in him

Answer the phone

Come to get him

Answer the phone- wait

Would he want to see him?

Too late.

Steve.

_ Captain America _ ?

Steve.

Either way, he was safe.


End file.
